The Potter Triplets: Heirs of Hogwarts-Book 1 of 7
by kiaratheravenclaw
Summary: Will the Potter Triplets be sorted into Gryffindor, Slytherin, Huffleclaw or Potter Evans Davidson? Ginny, Hermione and Harry Potter, and their cousin, Emily, go to Hogwarts and discover that they are the Heirs of Hogwarts. Will the Triplets beat Voldemort? Lily Potter's soul merges with Harry's, in his body. What will their first year be like? Mrs .Ginny-Granger-Potter-Evans idea.
1. Prologue

-Disclaimer-

I do not own any of the Harry Potter Universe, no matter how much I wish I did.

This is not my original idea, it is that of GinnyMollyPotterFan9.999

-Claimer-

But, I do own my original characters, so if you want to use any of them, message me first, and make sure you say it's mine. Apart from that, enjoy.

-Enjoy-

He was light-surprisingly so-as I lifted him in my arms. He was warm, too. A nice, comforting warmth. A warmth that made me smile. Times were dark, and knowing that my family was alive, safe, and happy was more comfort than I could ever explain. I pressed my lips to the tuft of black hair on top of his head. My son. Harry James Potter. The oldest of three, triplets. A rare occurrence, especially in wizards.

Childish giggles drew me from my thoughts, and I looked up, the sleeping child snuggling against me. Multi-coloured bubbles were pouring out of James' wand, floating in the air above us like fairies. One of the two girls on the couch, Ginevra, reached a chubby little hand out to grasp one, her arms not long enough to reach. She was the youngest. Ginevra Lily Potter. James had insisted on the middle name, like I had with Harry. I couldn't help laughing as well as he shot me a wink, the bubbles coming from his wand getting bigger, and brighter, as if glowing from the inside. The older girl's eyes widened, her dark curls bouncing. That was Hermione. Hermione Asha Potter. We chose Asha as the middle name because it meant hope. Hope and light. And that was what these children gave me. And for now, we didn't have to worry. We were safe. Thanks to Peter, and Sirius, and Dumbledore's foresight. All was well.

Then a loud bang echoed through the room. My eyes found James', wide and full of fear. He had found us.  
"Lily, take them and go! It's him! Go! Run! I'll hold him off!" He told me urgently, before rushing off. I stood there for a moment, blinking. Peter had betrayed us. I didn't let myself think about that, though. I bundled Hermione and Ginevra into my arms and rushed up the stairs. I reached their bedroom before realising; I had nowhere to go.

I placed Hermione and her younger sister in Harry's cot, hoping that James would be okay, though I knew he wouldn't. We had already defied Voldemort three times, we weren't going to manage a fourth. I clutched Harry to me, as he stirred in his sleep, and it pained me to think that he wouldn't survive the night. Tears welled up in my eyes, despite my continually thoughts of it will be okay. I knew it wasn't I had forgotten my wand, and, now that I looked back, James had too. I jumped as the door opened, and spun around, taking a sharp intake of breath.

The Dark Lord. Standing in the doorway, his skin pale, unnaturally so, and his eyes menacing. They were red, though I was certain they hadn't always been.

"Step aside, girl." He ordered, and I couldn't help wondering why he didn't just kill me. I hurriedly placed Harry in the cot, jerking him awake. His sister's were crying; they didn't like loud noises.

"Not Harry, not Ginny, not Hermione, please no, take me, kill me instead —" I pleaded, tears spilling down my cheeks, as Harry curled a hand around my finger, completely oblivious.

"This is my last warning —"

"Not them! Please ... have mercy ... Not my children! Please — I'll do anything..." I stood firm, not able to bring myself to move. I was the only thing protecting them from death. They had barely begun in life, they couldn't die now. I didn't flinch as he raised his wand, just kept pleading, some small part of me hoping, hoping that there was some part of him that was still human, but I knew it was futile.

I heard two words. "Avada Kedavra!"

Then... nothing. Nothing but blackness. Then things started to drift back into view, brighter than before. James was standing beside me, and pulled me into a hug. I had failed, I hadn't saved them.

"Lily..." James trailed off and I looked up, just as those two words echoed through me mind again...except Harry, Hermione and Ginny didn't crumple to the ground. I watched wide-eyed as the curse rebounded back to it's caster, back to Voldemort. But he didn't die either, though now...now he looked like nothing more than a wisp. And he fled. Fled like a coward.

"You saved them. Lily, you saved them." James hugged me tighter, and I hugged him back, before looking down at the finger that Harry still clasped. I could still go with them, I realised, still keep them safe, even if it wasn't in a physical way.

"Will you wait for me?" I asked, looking up into James' eyes. They were hazel, and warm. They made me think of home.

"Always." He whispered, kissing my forehead before stepping back. I took a deep breath, then laid a hand on Harry's, on the one clutching my finger with all his might.

Then, without knowing how I knew that it would work, I stepped through him. I half expected to come out the other side, like I had seen so many times at Hogwarts, but I didn't. I went in him. His soul and mine were one, I knew, even before his hair blossomed into a deep red, the exact colour as mine. I couldn't protect them physically anymore, so this was the only way I could still be with my children, still make sure they grew up safe and sound. That was more comfort than I could ever express.


	2. The Vanishing Glass

"Up! Get up! Now!"

Harry woke with a start as his aunt knocked on the door again.

"Get up!" She screeched, as his sisters stirred. She didn't say it a third time, so Harry assumed she had gone to the kitchen to start on breakfast. He's assumptions were confirmed by the banging of pots and pans.

He lay there, staring up at the wall. He heard Hermione give a big yawn. Ginny was probably still asleep. She could sleep through a hurricane.

"Are you three up yet?" Aunt Petunia was back.

"Almost..." Harry called, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, hurry up! I need you to watch the bacon, and start on the eggs! And don't you dare ruin anything, everything has to be perfect for Duddy's birthday!"

Hermione gave a groan, and fell backwards onto her bed with a dull /thud/.

"What was that!?"

"Nothing..."

Dudley's birthday, how did he forget? Aunt Petunia, Uncle Vernon and Dudley had been going on about it for weeks. Harry slowly started getting out of bed as Hermione woke Ginny.

"Huh? What? I didn't do it!" She said, sleepily.

"Gin, get up. It's Dudley's birthday, remember?" Harry said, looking under his bed for some socks, his hair falling in front of his bright green eyes. Beneath that hair, though, was a thin, lightening shaped scar.

"_What!?_ That's _today?!_" Ginny hurriedly got out of bed, as Hermione grabbed the clothes sitting on the end of her bed. How was she always so prepared, Harry wondered, retrieving a pair of clean-looking socks. Now, where did he put his shirt?

As Harry searched, Ginny and Hermione changed and brushed their hair.

"Better hurry up, Harry, or Petunia'll be mad." Ginny said as she left the small basement where the three of them slept. Hermione followed soon after.

By the time Harry tracked down his runaway shirt, got changed and attempted to run a brush through his red hair-which stayed stubbornly messy-he hurried into the kitchen to find Hermione tending to the bacon.

"Where's Ginny?" He asked, putting another frying pan on the stove and grabbing one of the eggs nearby.

Hermione jerked her head in the direction of the lounge room, black curls bouncing, almost, but not completely, hiding the crescent shaped scar on her forehead.. "Trying to balance Dudley's thirty-seventh present on top of the couch."

"Oh." Harry replied, cracking another egg into the pan.

There was silence for while, broken only by the sound of the bacon frying, and when Uncle Vernon entered the kitchen and barked at Harry to brush his hair, like he did every morning.

When Dudley finally decided to come downstairs, Ginny was buttering the toast, Harry frying his sixth and seventh egg and Hermione plating up the bacon. Dudley looked very much like his father; large, pink face with watery blue eyes framed by thick, blond hair which lay smoothly on the top of his thick, fat head. Aunt Petunia said that he looked like a baby angel. The Potter triplets said that he looked like a pig in a wig.

As Harry plated up the eggs, and Ginny slid toast beneath everything, Dudley was counting his presents.

"Thirty-six!? That's two less than last year!" He whined as Hermione placed the six plates on the table.

"But, darling, you haven't counted Auntie Marge's present. See, it's right there under the big one from Mummy and Daddy."

"Fine, thirty-seven then," said Dudley, his face going red. Hermione, Ginny and Harry exchanged glances, sensing a huge Dudley tantrum, then started eating faster, just in case he knocked the table over.

Aunt Petunia obviously sensed the danger too, because she quickly said "And we'll buy you /two/ more presents while we're at the zoo. What about that, popkin? Another /two/ presents. Is that alright?"

Dudley was silent a moment. Harry assumed he was thinking, because his face scrunched up like he was trying really hard. Finally, he said slowly "So I'll have thirty...thirty..."

"Thirty-nine, sweetums." Aunt Petunia said, shooting a glare at Ginny who snorted into her orange juice.

"Oh... Fine, then." Dudley sat down heavily and grabbed the nearest present.

"Little tyke wants his money worth, just like his father! Atta boy, Dudley." Uncle Vernon chuckled, ruffling his son's hair.

After a moment, the telephone rang, and Aunt Petunia hurried off to answer it as Uncle Vernon, Harry, Hermione and Ginny watched Dudley unwrap a cine-camera, a remote control helicopter, a video recorder, sixteen new video games and the racing bike that he'd wanted. He was just unwrapping a gold wristwatch when Aunt Petunia reentered the room, looking worried and angry.

"Bad news, Vernon. Mrs. Figg's gone and broken her leg, so she can't take them." She jerked her head in the direction of the triplets. Even as Dudley's mouth fell open in obvious horror, Harry's heart leapt as he looked over at his sisters. He could tell by the hopeful sparkle in their green eyes that they were thinking the same thing.

Every year, on his birthday, Dudley and his parents went to adventure parks, hamburger bars or the cinema. Every year, Harry and his sister's were left with Mrs Figg. Mrs Figg was an old lady two streets away who had a house that smelled like cabbage, and made them look at photos of all the cats she had ever owned, which was, to say the least, a lot.

"Now what?" Aunt Petunia said furiously, looking over at the triplets as though they were responsible.

"We could phone Marge," Uncle Vernon suggested, though he sounded doubtful.

"Don't be ridiculous, she hates them."

The Dursley's often spoke about the siblings as if they weren't there, or couldn't understand them.

"What about your friend-Yvonne?"

"Holidaying in Majorca."

"You could just leave us here," Hermione put in hopefully.

"And come back and find the house in ruins?" Aunt Petunia snarled.

"We won't blow up the house." Ginny said, but they weren't listening.

"I suppose we could take them to the zoo and leave them in the car..." Aunt Petunia said slowly.

"The car's new, they're not sitting in it alone..."

So, half an hour later, Harry, hardly able to believe his luck, was squashed into the back seat with Hermione on the left and Ginny on the right, and Dudley next to her, because their aunt and uncle couldn't think of anything better to do. Before they'd left, though, Uncle Vernon had taken the three of them aside.

"I'm warning you three, I'm warning you now-any funny business, anything at all-and you'll be in that basement till Christmas." He had said, glaring at them.

"We're not going to do anything," said Harry.

But Uncle Vernon didn't believe him. No one ever did.

The thing was, weird things happened around the three of them, and telling the Dursely's that it wasn't their fault was no good.

Once, when Aunt Petunia was tired of Harry coming back from the barbers looking as though he hadn't even been, she had taken a pair of kitchen scissors and cut it herself. It had been so short that he looked almost bald, but she had left his fringe 'to hide that horrible scar'. Dudley had laughed himself silly at Harry, and Hermione and Ginny did admit that he looked pretty hilarious. Harry had spent a sleepless night imagining the humiliation at school school tomorrow, where he and his sisters were already teased because of their hand me down, baggy clothes and because of Harry's duct-taped glasses. The next morning, however, he woke only to find his hair was exactly the same as before Aunt Petunia had cut it. He'd been given a week in the basement, even though he tried to explain he didn't know how it had grown back so quickly.

Another time, Aunt Petunia had been trying to force Hermione into an exceptionally ugly old jumper of Dudley's. The harder she tried to pull it over Hermione's head, the smaller it seemed to become, until only a glove puppet could fit into it. Luckily Aunt Petunia had decided it had shrunk in the wash, and Hermione wasn't punished.

On another day, Ginny'd gotten in trouble for being found on the roof of the school. Dudley's gang had been chasing the three of them as usual when, much to Ginny's obvious surprise, along with everyone else's, there she was, sitting on top of the chimney. The Dursley's had received an angry letter from the headmistress saying that Ginny had been climbing the school buildings. She had tried to explain that she didn't know how she got on the roof, and that she was only trying to jump behind the bins, but they didn't listen.

But today, the three of them were determined for nothing to go wrong...

It was a very sunny Saturday, and Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon bought Dudley a chocolate ice-cream, then 3 cheap ice lemon lollies for Harry, Hermione and Ginny because the smiling lady behind the counter asked them what they wanted before they could hurry off.

The triplets had the best morning any of them had had in a long time. They ate in the zoo restaurant and Dudley had a tantrum because his knickerbocker glory wasn't big enough. Uncle Vernon ordered another one, and Harry, Hermione and Ginny got to finish off the first.

After lunch, they went to the reptile house. It was cool, and dark, and was lined with lit glass windows. Behind the glass was many different types of lizard and snake, crawling and slithering over bits of wood and rocks. Dudley was determined to find all the huge, poisonous, man-crushing snakes and quickly found the biggest snake in the place. It was big enough to wrap twice around Uncle Vernon's new car and crush it, easily. Not that it looked in the mood at the moment. To be honest, it was fast asleep.

Dudley was standing with his nose pressed to the window, staring wide-eyed at the thick, glistening brown coils.

"Make it move!" He whined to his father, who tapped on the glass. The snake didn't move.

"Do it again!" He ordered. Uncle Vernon rapped on the glass smartly, but it didn't make a difference.

"This is boring," Dudley moaned, and walked off to annoy another reptile.

Ginny moved in front of the tank, followed by Harry and Hermione, who looked furious. The three stared intently at the giant snake. It wouldn't be surprising if it had died of boredom, what with the only company being annoying people banging on the glass. It was worse than having a tiny basement, the only visitor Aunt Petunia screeching at you to get up. At least the three of them got to visit the rest of the house.

The snake suddenly opened it's beady eyes and looked up. Very slowly, it raised it's head so it was level with Harry's eyes.

_It winked_.

Harry stared. Then he glanced at his sisters, who looked as shocked as him. Hermione glanced around to make sure no one was watching. They weren't. She turned back to face the snake and winked back.

The snake jerked it's triangular head in the direction if Dudley and Uncle Vernon, and gave the triplets a look that clearly said _'I get that all the time'_.

"I know," Ginny muttered through the glass.

"It must be really annoying." Harry added.

The snake nodded vigourously.

"Where do you come from, anyway?" Hermione asked, leaning forwards.

The snake jabbed the end of it's tale at the plaque next to the glass.  
_Boa Constrictor, Brazil._

"Was it nice there?" Ginny asked, smiling.

It jabbed at the sign again, and Harry kept reading.

_Bred in zoo._

"Oh... So you've never been to Brazil?"

The boa shook it's head, just as a deafening short rang out, causing all of them to jump.

"MUM! DAD! LOOK AT THIS SNAKE! YOU WON'T BELIEVE WHAT IT'S DOING!"

Dudley came charging towards them as fast as he could.

"Move it." He sneered, shoving Harry away, who bumped into Ginny, who bumped into Hermione and they all fell onto the concrete floor, hard.

None of them knew what happened next.

Dudley, who had is face pressed up to the glass, suddenly stumbled forwards, then leapt back in fear.

As he sat up, Harry heard Ginny gasp, and saw Hermione clamp a hand over her mouth. His eyes widened when he saw why.

The glass in front of the boa constrictor's tank had vanished, along with the glass on every other one in room. Snakes were uncoiling all over the room as lizards scurried out. The boa slithered onto the floor, snapping playfully at Dudley, who lurched backwards. All around them people were screaming and running for the exit.

As the snake slithered past the triplets, Harry could've sworn he heard it say "Thanksss amigosss," in a low, hissing voice.

"B-but the glass... What happened to the glass?" The reptile keeper stuttered repeatedly, shocked.

The zoo director made Aunt Petunia a strong sweet tea, apologising repeatedly. Dudely could only blabber. He kept rambling on about how the snake had almost bitten off his leg, and tried to crush him. But, worst of all was when Dudley calmed down a bit, enough to say "You three were talking to it, weren't you?"

Uncle Vernon waited until they were safely inside with the door closed before turning to Harry and his sisters. He was so angry his face was purple, and the only thing he could say was "Go...basement...stay...no meals..." before he collapsed into a chair and Aunt Petunia had to run and fetched him a brandy.

Harry, Hermione and Ginny lay awake much, much later, listening for the snores of their cousins.

"I wish Emily would hurry up and get back from camp." Ginny whispered, running a hand through her shiny black hair, her bangs falling over the star-shaped scar on her forehead. "She would be able to knock on the door and let us know when it's safe to come out."

Emily was their younger cousin. She was a sweet girl, with wavy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. She was built like her mother; tall and thin, with a long neck, but she was nothing at all like the rest of her family. She was one of the few people who were nice to them.

The triplets had lived with the Dursley's for nearly ten years. Ten long, miserable years, for as long as they could remember. Ever since their parents had died in a car crash. That was how the three of them git their scars-Harry's, a lightening bolt, Hermione's a crescent moon and Ginny's a star. They couldn't remember much of the car crash, except for a flash of green light and a burning pain in their head. They couldn't remember their parents at all, Uncle vernon and Aunt Petunia didn't speak about them and they were forbidden to ask questions. There weren't any photographs in the house.

When they had been younger, they had dreamed and dreamed that some long-lost relative would come and take them away, but it never happened. The Dursley's were their only relatives, but sometimes Harry thought-or hoped-that strangers on the street knew them. Once, a tiny man in a bowler hat had bowed to them, and another time a woman dressed in all green had waved to them merrily on a bus, and a bald man in a long purple coat had shook each of their hands in turn before walking away without a word. The strangest thing about them was that they seemed to vanish whenever you tried to get a better look.

At school, they only had each other, and Emily. Everyone knew that Dudley's gang hated Harry, Hermione and Ginevra Potter, what with their baggy clothes and weird scars, and no one liked to disagree with Dudley's gang.


	3. The Letters From No one

The escape of the boa constrictor-and every other reptile in the reptile room- earned the Potter's their longest punishment yet. When they were finally allowed out of the basement, school holiday's had started, and Emily had returned. Dudley had already broken his cine-camera, crashed his remote control aeroplane (twice) and knocked over Mrs. Figg as she crossed the road the first time he rode his racing bike.

Now that school was over, there was no avoiding Dudley's gang, who came over almost everyday. Piers, Dennis, Malcom and Gordan were all big and stupid, but Dudley was the biggest and stupidest by a long shot; he was the leader. And they were all happy to spend the day doing Dudley's favourite sport; Potter-Poaching.

That was why the Potter Triplets spent as much time as possible outside, anxiously waiting for the end of the holiday, where there was a faint ray of hope. Come September, they would be going off to secondary school, and for the first time in forever, they wouldn't be with Dudley. While Dudely and Emily had a place at Uncle Vernon's old school, Smeltings, with Piers, Ginny and her siblings were going to Stonewall High, the local high school, which Dudley thought was hilarious.

"They stuff people's heads in the toilet first day at Stonewall. Wanna go upstairs and practise?" He told Ginny.

"No. The poor toilets never had something as awful as your head in it-it might be sick." She retorted, then ran and hid before he could figure out what she said.

A few weeks later, in July, Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon took Dudley and Emily to get their Smeltings uniform in London, leaving the triplets with Mrs. Figg. It turns out, Mrs, figg wasn't bad as usual-she had broken her leg tripping over one of her cats, so wasn't as fond of them. She let them watch TV and gave them some chocolate cake that tasted like she had had it for several years.

That evening, Dudley paraded around the living room, showing off his brand new uniform. Emily was sitting in an armchair, wearing usual clothes. She obviously didn't like her new school as much as Dudley.

The Smeltings uniform was maroon tailcoats, orange knickerbockers and a straw hat called a boater for boys, and maroon blouses, orange skirts, maroon and orange ribbons in their hair and a boater for girls. Both boys and girls got gnarled, wooden sticks to hit others with when the teacher wasn't looking.

The next morning, when Ginny went in for breakfast, there was a horrible smell emanating from the kitchen. Curious, she went to have a look. It was coming from a tub in the sink with what looked like dirty rags swirling in grey water.

"What's this?" She asked Aunt Petunia, who pursed her lips, like she always did whenever one of the Potter's dared ask a question.

"It's your school uniform."

Ginny looked back at the tub.

"I didn't realise they had to be so wet."

"Don't be ridiculous," Petunia snapped, "I'm dying them grey. When I'm done, you'll look just like everyone else."

"I doubt it." Ginny muttered as she sat down at the table, already dreading the first day of school; she was going to look like she was wearing bits of elephant skin. Harry, Hermione and Emily were already at the table, their noses crinkled at the smell. Dudley and Uncle Vernon entered after a few minutes, and sat down at the table.

The was a click of the letterbox and a flop of letters.

"Get the post, Emily." Uncle Vernon said from behind his newspaper.

"Make Dudley do it."

"Get the post, Dudley."

"Make Harry do it."

"Get the post, Harry."

"Make Hermione do it."

"Get the post, Hermione."

"Make Ginny do it."

"Get the post, Ginevra."

"Make Dudley do it."

"Hit her with your Smeltings stick, Dudley."

Ginny dodged the stick and reluctantly went off to collect the mail.

Six letters lay on the ground; a postcard from Uncle Vernon's sister who was holidaying in the Isle of Wight, a bill, and..._a letter addressed to Ginny_. And, beneath that, one for Harry, Hermione and Emily. Amazed, Ginny stared at it, wondering if it was a mistake. But no, it was addressed clear as glass:

_Ms. G Potter_

_Next to the Heater_

_The Basement_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

The envelope was thick and heavy, and made of what seemed to be parchment, and written on in green ink.

Slowly, Ginny turned it over, her hands trembling slightly. The envelope was held closed with a purple wax seal bearing a coat of arms; a lion, snake, eagle and unicorn all surrounding the letter H.

"Hurry up, girl!" called Uncle Vernon, jerking her from her thoughts.

Ginny went back to the kitchen, still staring at her letter. She handed Uncle Vernon the bill and postcard, then gave Harry, Hermione and Emily their letters. Harry and Hermione looked stunned, but Emily, just started opening it normally.

Ginny was just unfolding the letter, when Dudley called "Dad, look! Ginny's got a letter! And so does Harry and Hermeeon. I mean Hermione. And Em!"

Quick as anything, the letter slipped from Ginny's grasp and into Uncle Vernon's.

"_That's mine!_" said Ginny, trying to snatch it back.

"Yours? Who'd be writing to you?"


End file.
